2013-01-30 Welcome To The Allies Trauma
It's been a few days since the last Watchdogs incident, hasn't it? And considering some of what happened there, there's still some unfinished business. Some people may even argue multiple bits of unfinished business. But one can easily be fixed. All it takes is a little talk, and then a phone call. Hence why two members of 'The Young Allies' are in Central Park. Under a bridge. At night. As they wait for the person who was called. Someone who hopefully may be an ally, or at least could be viewed as one after a fashion after what happened the last time these three were together... Peeking out from under the bridge, Axiom's keeping watch for the person they're there to meet and any signs of trouble. The park's been getting busy again in that department lately. Not spotting either, he steps backk and look to his fellow Young Ally. "I wonder if that Hulk sighting scared off s-some of the bad guys." They aren't kept waiting for too long. The recipient of that phone call, dressed in black from head to toe and still limping a bit from having been black and blue under those clothes, but he moves steadily nonetheless towards the arranged meeting point. When he spots the pair that had summoned him, he offers a two-fingered wave that conveys his enthusiasm -- afterall, he remembers what happened the last time they all met. There were good points, mainly the right people ran screaming rather than the wrong... but then there was also the stabbings. That part was considerably more 'ow'. "You rang?" Terry offers once he's within earshot, looking at the pair of heroes beneath the bridge. "I doubt it." is said as Hawkeye glances at Axiom for a moment, a faint smile flickering onto her face as she shakes her head, before just as suddenly it vanishes. "After all, if 'big monster' sightings scared people off for good, then Metropolis would be a ghost town." Then of course, as the third person arrives, the female archer offers him a slight nod in greeting. "Thanks for coming. After what happened last time we saw each other, I'd /almost/ started to worry that you wouldn't." Axiom nods slowly. It makes sense to him. When Terry arrives, Axiom offers a smile. "Hi. D-did you get here withot any trouble?" he asks, hoping that Terry didn't run into anythin on the way. "I almost didn't." Terry confesses to Hawkeye, laughing darkly. "Getting shot at isn't exactly my idea of a good time, afterall." There's a pause as he collects his words together, pacing a bit before moving to lean against one of the bridge supports. Looking to Axiom, he shakes his head a bit, "No trouble, I don't think muggers really paint me as a good target and even if I did... I /am/ what goes bump in the night. I'd be okay." Beat. "Which is why I came. You've both seen... you know. The other mes. And you didn't run, scream, or worse. That doesn't happen." It's not that it doesn't happen often, it's just not something that happens at /all/ in Terry's experience. And here's where Kate yet again, almost smiles. At least for a moment. But before she can say what crosses her mind, she fights that comment down, gives Eddie a slight glance, before she nods at Terry. "We do. And I'm sorry if calling you in like that didn't exactly... Help. But considering what we were facing, we needed everything we could bring in. Sorry." Axiom glances at Hawkeye too and then to Terry. "Thanks for helping us s-save those people," he chimes. He glances at Kate again when she mentions that the battle might not have helped Terry. Falling quiet, he looks to Terry to see what he says. "Save the apologies - not needed, really. I mean, I'd seen the news. They were scumbags, and they had to be stopped... even if at least a few of them are going to be traumatized for some time to come." There's a hint of pain in his voice at that, although it doesn't seem to be for the Watchdogs. Laughing suddenly, "You know, I never would've guessed you... this." Waving a hand at Hawkeye's attire and laughing again. "Looks good on you though. Saving the world from all angles." He'd probably say the same about Axiom, but doesn't know yet about the man behind the codename. To the latter he nods, "Yeah, no sweat. Well, you know, aside from the obvious. Things needed to get done... I didn't end up hurting the good guys... I guess we can call that one for the win column." Then there's another pause as he looks between Axiom and Hawkeye. "I'm guessing you called me out for more than a thank you session though, huh?" It /is/ nighttime, afterall To Terry, all Hawkeye can say is, "I have my reasons." And that is all she says about why she's dressed like this, and why she does what she does. Then to Eddie though there's a glance and a half smile. "You want to make him the offer, or should I?" "Hawkeye's c-costume is cool. She's one of the few people that can make purple work," Axiom remarks with a grin. Of course when the archer looks his way, Axiom grins and seems to be more energized. "We's like to know if you'd like to j-join our team. Be one of the Young Allies." "Didn't say it wasn't cool." Terry points out with a half-grin. Of course, then the two start talking about offers and his eyebrows raise slightly. Then Axiom puts it plain as day and Terry's eyes widen a little in response, before they narrow in thought. After couple of moments he replies, "Do I have to wear some kinda costume? Because I'm not sure that would exactly mesh with my style..." For a moment. A brief instant, Kate grins. It even looks like she might even chuckle. But instead she just shakes her head ever so slightly before she speaks up. "No. You don't have to wear a costume if you don't want to. But you might want to consider doing something to keep your identity a secret. That is unless you /want/ everyone to know who you are when you're out and about." "I guess then, welcome to the team. And The Terminal." Axiom looks a little disappointed when Terry mentions not being sure about a costume but it passes quickly. "Wiccan c-could probably help you make something your style. He helped me m-make mine after all," he's just going to strike a little pose now to show off the white and blue. He smiles again when Kate heads for that door, gesturing for Terry to follow along. "Do you have a c-codename?" "Alright then. If you guys are sure you know what you're getting into with me..." And he'll leave it at that. On the plus side, maybe with practice he'll actually manage to get some form of control over his powers. At least, that's Terry's hope in this arrangement. Because if that doesn't happen, he's got a feeling that this will go south very quickly. As the pair move, Terry follows along. "I'll have to talk to him then -- Axiom, right? -- I'm not making any promises, though." he offers with a slight chuckle. "...and I guess... you can call me Trauma. It's what I do." Finally, something juuuust hits him and his eyes flash over to Kate. "The Terminal?" ...something tells him he's about to find out. Janet van Dyne goes to: Upper Manhattan. Oh yeah, you're about to find out. Because hidden at the back of the 'closet' there's another door. One that leads to a tunnel. One that goes down, down, down... Into a subway tunnel? "Call me Hawkeye when I'm in costume please, Trauma." is said before that potential slip can be made as Kate heads down that tunnel. "And as for your powers... I doubt you're the fifth scariest thing either of us have dealt with since we donned our costumes." Axiom just grins wider and pretty much bounces in place with energy as Terry asks about the Terminal. "He'll d-definitely want to talk with you. It'll work out great," he says. Endless faith. "Yep! Axiom," another little pose and he keeps walking. "Yeah. I mean I went up against Loki by myself which was -really- scary...and kinda dumb," he admits, blushing. "And Wiccan and I confronted an angry Thor once too." "Hawkeye, Axiom. Got it." Terry says, speaking the codenames once more outloud just to make sure it sticks in his memory. He can tell, at the very least, that Kate's protective of her identity... and while his doesn't seem nearly as important at the moment, that's enough to make him want to remember. "Loki," Terry muses, following along down the tunnel. "That's the weird guy with the horned hat that was at Yankee Stadium, wasn't it? ....and Thor, angry? I... can imagine how that could be frightening." He knows /exactly/ how frightening it could be to some creatures he faced in the Norse God's 'body', afterall. And as the pair talk about Norse gods, facing them down, and... Yankees Stadium(?!?) Kate just silently listens. Especially as the enter The Terminal proper. "Either way... Welcome to our teams little corner of the world." Axiom nods. "Norse god of mischief, trickery, and evil," he confirms. "He's a lot t-t-tougher than his hat makes him look," he adds. "It was r-r-really bad. But we had to do it to help Sif and stop one of Loki's schemes so we faced him d-down," he says, grinning. When they enter the Terminal, Axiom spreads his arms as if to gesture to the whole place and waits for Terry's reaction. ...and he's there. Terry's eyes widen again as he takes a slow, long look around the Terminal. Taking in the sights of this place that was right in Central Park all along. With all the times he's cut through the park, he's surprised he hadn't run into it in the past. "Very well hidden, never would've expected something like this, well, /here./ I approve." the teen finally offers, grinning at his new teammates. And it's that reactions that finally makes Kate smile. Even as she hangs back and watches the guys talk. But for now, she doesn't add anything. Axiom grins too, looking to Hawkeye and giving her a thumbs up. Blame Gar for encouraging that in him. He then looks to Terry and nods quickly. "Yeah. Even the city forgot this place existed. I only stumbled onto it b-by chance." "Forgotten lair. I can definitely agree with that." Terry offers with a laugh. He moves around to find somewhere to lean against, and then trains his eyes on the other two. "So, uh, what's the basics on this super-team stuff anyways? Is there a secret handshake, weekly meetings, movie nights...? I'm new to this side of things, you know?" "To be honest." Kate admits with a slight shrug. "We're still sorting it out ourselves. For now the only hard rule that I can think of is that if you use all the water in the K-cup machine, make sure to refill it." Then there's a slight pause, and even a smile. "Well that, and the usual keep this place and each others identities if you know them secret." Axiom nods quickly to what Kate says. "If you w-want to come hang out and watch movies or hang out sometime, I'm okay with that t-too," he chimes in. "I secret handshake would b-b-be kind of silly I think..." he trails off thoughtfully. "Gotcha... so for the most part, we're kind of learning this as we go along." A pause, and another dark laugh. "We're doomed." Terry offers, although it's in a good-natured manner. "But, at the same time... having people around who can do something in case things get ugly," He's talking about /himself,/ although they may not take it that way. "is never a bad thing." And here's where Kate lets out a faint snicker, and then jerks a thumb at Axiom. "If things get bad for you, just make sure him, Wiccan, and /MAYBE/ Xavin are there. Odds are between the three of them combined they could take down Thor." That just makes Axiom blush furiously. "I um...oh man. Wiccan and Xavin, sure. I'm not that strong," he shifts a little awkwardly. "They might have to if it comes down to it. I think Axiom probably remembers /that./" is Terry's response, his eyes moving towards the ground at the thought. And here's where Kate holds up two fingers at Eddie. "Boost them both." is said before she lowers one finger. "Copy them both." is then said as Kate lowers her other finger. "With the total power the three of you would have then, it'd be easy." Then though, there is a glance at terry, and a frown. "But I hope it won't come to that." Axiom just blinks at Kate's statement. He shifts a little awkwardly at that. "I um...I c-can't copy two people at once. At least I don't think I could. I haven't actually tried yet..." he trails off, pondering the idea now. Terry then gets a smile from Eddie. "Hey, don't worry. It w-wasn't that bad. I know what it's like to lose control of powers. It's not your fault." "Hopefully it won't come to that." Terry agrees, "Just... be aware that it might, alright? I know what I do, and I don't want it screwing you guys because you trusted me too much." Pause. "Speaking of which, though... what do you guys /think/ I do, anyways? Just to make sure you've got me figured out." Then looking over to Axiom, Terry offers a half-smile and shakes his head. "It was pretty bad. Thor, /Thor/ was a wreck because of me. If Loki hadn't been retreating at the time, I can only imagine what might've happened. It's why I've got to get this at least a little more under my control. That's the kind of thing that /can't/ happen." The fact that Eddie hasn't tried that, and isn't sure if he /can/ do it is filed away by Kate. just in case that little fact is ever needed.. But to Terry... "I.... I'm not sure. I almost want to say some sort of shape shifting, maybe mixed with some strange empathy thing? I mean the clown incident might have been one off, but the big fight the other day? It was almost like somehow you were becoming what ever those guys feared the most." Axiom shakes his head. "It wasn't j-just you. That demon woman...Satana. She was using some r-really powerful magic and it really messed with Thor," he says. When asked about powers, Eddie considers Terry for a few moments. "Yeah. You d-d-definitely have some kind of fear powers. I'd probably guess some k-k-kind of telepathy or empathy too that's connected to the fear thing." Terry lets himself slump down against the item he was leaning on until he's sitting on the floor, looking up at the pair. "Pretty close, yes. You both pay attention very well. I can 'sense' fear. Sort've like you both can see and hear me right now. I thought at first I could read minds, but the only thing that makes any sense in my head were thoughts of fear. What people feared, why, how, all that. When it's a strong enough fear... the kind of thing that will terrify someone to the core, I... /change./" It's about this point that he stops making eye contact. "You've both seen it, my body changes. It's hard to explain, but everything you see is me. When I was Thor, Eddie -- that hammer he has? That was actually my hand. Weird as that is to say." A pause, and his voice drops a bit -- but there's a determination to finish the story. "When it happens, my body kind of goes on autopilot. I /become/ fears themselves, and /exactly/ how they would be feared. I don't have the keys to the steering wheel, I'm just along for the ride." It takes several moments of silence on his part, but he looks back up and holds up two fingers, "So, rule number two since we've got one 'official' rule already? Try and be as fearless as possible around this mogwai. I'm okay to get wet and feed after midnight, though." There's a nod from Kate at Eddies guess. But then... /THEN/... As that explanation is made, Hawkeyes expression becomes very, /VERY/ dark, and her body language becomes very, /VERY/ threatening. "Don't worry. I know my fear. And if you /EVER/ become it, I'll chop your balls and your penis off and try to force feed them to you. In fact, odds are you'd be /VERY/ easy to kill if you did that. /UNDERSTOOD/?" "It was your hand?" Axiom's head tilts to the side. "Wow. So you c-c-couldn't drop it or throw it?" he's curious. "I d-do some form changing stuff too when I mimic people. It's weird," he remarks. He looks down thoughtfully, trying to think of ways to help Terry with his powers. He just ends up blinking as the second rule is mentioned. "What's a mogwai?" he asks. Nope, never seen Gremlins. And then Kate says that, Axiom just stares at her and goes a bit pale. "Umm..." he looks to Terry and shifts more awkwardly. No idea how to follow that up. "Might make the world a better place if you did, Hawkeye. I wouldn't hold it against you. Not one bit." Terry replies without missing a beat. Don't get him wrong, the message is loud and clear, but there's almost... relief on his face as a result of Kate's promise. Which probably gives a look into how Terry /really/ feels about his abilities. "I don't know what your fear is. I don't think I /want/ to know, and if I could teach you how /not/ to trasmit it I would." Pause. "I'm glad you're taking me serious about this, though." Then a nod over to Axiom, "Yeah. My body /wanted/ to throw it, because it knew that's what he does with it rather than charging... but I couldn't because it was part of me... and nice to know that you kinda get how that works." To the latter? "It's... hard to explain. I'll have to loan you the DVD sometime." Eddie might have never seen Gremlins, but Terry's a definite fan. And yet, after saying that, Kate shakes a little. Not from fear, at least not from /that/ fear. Maybe from a small fear that she might actually follow through with that, buuuut... It also could be the come down from become that intensely emotional that quickly. Either way though, as Terry and Eddie talk about the 'Hammer', and Terry actually comes off as if he wouldn't blame Kate if she did that, the female archer just closes her eyes and silently nods. "It would not be," Axiom says firmly, frowning Terry's way. "Killing someone isn't the answer," he says simply. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Yeah. It sounds sort of like when I mimic. Stuff just...pops into my head like wanting to fight a certain way," he shrugs a little. "Great. If you want you could c-come by where I live and we c-c-could watch it together. Could have a mini-movie night." While he's trying to do his best to stay out of Kate's head, he does add, "...and hey, if you need to talk sometime, I don't know what's in there... but I know a thing or two about anger, too." ...and /that/ doesn't change him one bit, so he's comfortable with it. Then to Axiom, the teen nods and quirks the corner of a grin, "Sounds like a plan. I've got both of the movies -- the second one's more fun, but you've got to watch the first to really get it." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs